The Organisation
The Organisation is a rogue faction on Gleeforum with certain ideals and values. Their goals include, bringing down the shipper's section, liberating the spoilers section and providing justice to those in need, when an overzealous mod is at work. Formation It is said that there was a precursor to The Organisation via an alliance formed between 14istheluckynumber, Mr Glee, and Warbler after Sue Sylvester's Leagion of Doom, however when Warbler unexpectedly left the site for a period, cracks appeared and the alliance was no more. Is is unclear exactly when the battle that brought the group together happened. However, Scholars have narrowed it down to the night of July 31st, and the morning of August 1st, 2011. That day an event occurred in the 'Cringiest Moments?' thread that would change Gleeforum forever. Spammers/a spammer had been making duplicate accounts and posting homosexual pornography and trolling the board. Until that point it had been in the Mature Section so nobody really took notice. However as things progressed in the 'Cringiest Moments?' thread, it became evident it was war. Multiple gifs of homosexual/interacial pornography began to be posted. The regular members who were there for this and saw it all were, Mr Glee, 14istheluckynumber, beekowski, Jesse St. James, and Comeonover. The regular esteemed user Matt Holck, a.k.a The Holck, was also present but had retreated from battle after a spammer directly insulted him, a fact which enraged 14isthelucknumber. As things went on, things got more convoluted and confusing. The Man lets his people down It is clear now, that multiple attempts were made to alert moderators to the attack which spanned over hours. The attack included such as the 'blue waffle' which traumatised user Jesse St. James. Mr Glee has claimed to have PM'd and tried to alert moderator FizzingWhisbee of the attack several times. It is believed these mods were in the Shipper's Section at the time. The Battle took a surprising turn when the trolls showed their sentience by referring to Glee which surprised many, including 14istheluckynumber. Bonnie Tyler, 1984, 'Holding Out For A Hero' During the climax of the battle, Stephanie (Admin) arrived inebriated; the battle had began to focus on her and whether she would arrive to stop the chaos. Unfortunately the trolls made fun of Stephanie, however she took them down with her wand of wisdom and the battle was over. Peace lulled and a kind conversation of celebration rode on for a few more pages. Unfortunately, Stephanie announced a mortifying consequence. In order for the members to keep these memories, she would have to delete the thread/pages and turn back time like in Angel S01E08. This saddened the members, however, Mr Glee asked that an organisation be formed, as many of the users felt proud and honoured to have been brought together by a Higher Power that day. It is said there are transcripts of the event on The Internet. The Organisation finds Home The Organisation, now known as : Mr Glee = 'Silly Rabbit' 14istheluckynumber = 'Badger' Beekowski = 'Hatatitla,' later, 'Bee' Jesse St. James (later Sam Evans) = 'Panther,' later 'Otter,' later 'Panther' Comeonover = Songbird found home in a documentation by user Beekowski in a thread in the Off-Topic Section, later to be termed 'The Fortress.' (a thread documenting the mighty battle had already been made by Silly Rabbit, but it is likely Bee overlooked it when he posted the transcript of the battle). It started out as a safe haven for those involved to discuss that fateful day. However, it turned into a place for the members to discuss ideology and anything they wish to. As a consequence, it has currently attracted significant appraisal and traffic on the forum, tolling up a total of 86 pages, with users such as Admin Stephanie claiming 'catching up on the thread is the best part of my day.' As of Mid Winter 2011, Admin Stephanie has been made a member of The Organisation, under the pseudonym 'Owl.'